cielo nocturno
by sakura uchiha-77
Summary: como la vida puede cambiar de esa manera en tan solo un segundo... cuando te estrellas con la realidad el mundo tan solo es un cielo nocturno sasusaku un poder esta a punto de descubrirse y sakura es la unica portadora descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo un fic es el primero que hago un poco de paciencia sin mas los dejo….**

**Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia** **si **

**INTRODUCCION**

_Abro los ojos, corro rápidamente por las calles veo un hermoso parque y hay me quedo no soy capaz de seguir, caigo de rodillas no veo, no siento, no pienso ¡vida! La vida que una vez tuve y que hoy __perdí, sombras, recuerdos son todo lo que queda ahora, hoy el cielo llora conmigo mi desgracia el día en el que mi vida cambio, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, golpeo el suelo con fuerza me lastimo las manos pero no me importa, pasa la gente solo me mira como si estuviera loca, solo escucho murmullos a lo lejos…. No les entiendo nada…… tan solo llega la oscuridad _

_______________________________________________________________

Bueno esta es una historia de suspenso espero que les guste espero sus reviews con sugerencias, ideas, lo que ustedes gusten….

Gracias por leer

Subiré el primer capitulo pronto

Sakura uchiha-77


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS

MUCHAS GRACIAS A SETSUNA 17 Y A 66SAKURA99 POR LEER NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME PONE QUE LES INTERESE MI HISTORIA

COMO LO PROMETI EL PRIMER CAPITULO

**CAPITULO 1**

**CIELO NOCTURNO**

**By**** SAKURA UCHIHA -77**

Lentamente abro los ojos, lentamente la luz ocupa de nuevo su espacio miro hacia el techo solo el blanco, me levanto miro la puerta, la cama es mas grande y llego hacia la mesa de noche donde se encuentra una foto de sasuke…….! Un momento!!! ¡!!SASUKE!!

-¡veo que ya despertaste! – dice un pelinegro que va entrando a la habitación teniendo una bandeja de comida en las manos

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunta una pelirosada quien de no ser porque estaba muy aturdida en este momento le estaría haciendo competencia a un semáforo en rojo

- nosotros te trajimos- se va acercando y deja en la mesa la bandeja se sienta al borde de la cama de ella no deja de mirarla fijamente

-¿nosotros?- simplemente lo sigue con la mirada

-hmp el dobe y yo… ahora me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso?? ¿Por qué estabas llorando en el parque?-

Solo basto escucharlo y la mirada de la pelirosa se oscureció de repente, se perdió entre sus pensamientos mientras las imágenes de lo ocurrido aparecían como una película en su mente. Sasuke lo noto de inmediato pero aunque no hubiera querido necesitaba saberlo nunca la había visto así….

-esta bien te lo diré pero ninguna palabra de esto a nadie solo tu y naruto podrán saberlo….

-hmp

-lo tomare como un si…

Flash back

Un mal presentimiento albergaba a su corazón durante todo la mañana, desde que salio de la casa había sido así, se despidió de sus padres y un hueco en el corazón se le formo hoy salían de viaje…. No sabía si los volvería a ver. No se había equivocado esa mañana seria la última vez que vería a sus padres con vida.

Caminaba hacia su casa su mente estaba perdida, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, al parecer llovería toda la noche… llego a su casa algo andaba mal un hombre de negro salía de ahí no lo vio bien tan solo vio sus ojos aguamarina, se alejo rápidamente, salio directo hacia su casa la puerta estaba abierta, le entro miedo no sabia si debía entrar lo decidió con paso lento se aproximo al interior de ella…. Uno dos tres escalones de pronto encontró toda la casa desordenada una pelea fue lo q ella pensó, siguió caminando

Entro a la habitación de sus padres… abrió los ojos de la impresión las lagrimas no se dieron a esperar salio corriendo hacia ellos…

-¡MAMA!!! ¡! PAPA!! – ellos ya estaban muertos, un rió de sangre cubría sus cuerpos su uniforme quedo totalmente manchado, lloraba, gritaba no entendía porque su pasado, su vida, su familia, todo lo que ella mas quería ya no estaba su mundo aquel que ellos hicieron felices no era mas que unas sombras en la noche.

Llego la policía había sido un asesinato doble, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, estaba cansada de tantas preguntas, preguntas que ni ella misma tenia la respuesta y mas que preguntas quería respuestas de ¿porque lo hicieron? ¿Que daño habían hecho sus padres…..? Jamás lo comprendería.

No pensó en nada mas sus pies se movieron solos corría y corría la noche ya había llegado el cielo nocturno y la fuerte lluvia borraban cualquier rastro de sangre y lagrimas pero su dolor seguía mas latente que nunca mis pulmones exigían un poco de aire me detuve, era un parque en el cual venia con mi madre cuando era una niña, los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente uno tras otro , no lo resistí me tire al piso lo golpeaba con fuerza de pronto mi vista se nublo y todo fue oscuridad …..

Fin del flash back

Una vez termino de hablar quedo en silencio sus ojos se volvieron llorosos… el día anterior fue terrible, sasuke no lo podía creer tanto sufrimiento para ella la vio _va a llorar –_pensó y su cuerpo reacciono solo y le dio un abrazo, ese fue el detonante para ella ya no eran solo lagrimas, sollozos se escuchaban en esa habitación…

Se sentía más sola que nunca, sin saber que hacer, no tenía más familia. Tenia a sasuke y a naruto quienes habían sido como sus hermanos desde que se conocieron sin embargo sabía muy bien que nada seria igual a partir de ahora….

Solo una cosa perturbaba la mente de sasuke ¿quien era aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina?

Un poco corto lo se pero aquí les muestro el inicio de la historia

Espero que sea de su agrado no se les olvide dejarme reviews para continuarlo pronto

Chao

Gracias por leer

Sakura uchiha-77


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y QUE SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LEER

***** Cambio de escena

_bla bla bla ……….. Pensamientos_

_**bla bla bla….recuentos de capítulos anteriores**_

**Sakura: 13 años**

**Sasuke: 13 años**

**Naruto: 13 años**

**CAPITULO 2**

**CIELO NOCTURNO**

**By SAKURA UCHIHA-77**

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_**Una vez termino de hablar quedo en silencio sus ojos se volvieron llorosos… el día anterior fue terrible, sasuke no lo podía creer tanto sufrimiento para ella**__**, la vio **__va a llorar__** –pensó y su cuerpo reacciono solo y le dio un abrazo, ese fue el detonante para ella ya no eran solo lagrimas, sollozos se escuchaban en esa habitación…**_

_**Se sentía más sola que nunca, sin saber que hacer, no tenía más familia. Tenia a sasuke y a naruto quienes habían sido como sus hermanos desde que se conocieron sin embargo sabía muy bien que nada seria igual a partir de ahora….**_

_**Solo una cosa perturbaba la mente de sasuke ¿quien era aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina?...**_

Estaba en un aprieto el sasuke uchiha conocido por todo el mundo como el cubito de hielo andante numero 1 consolando a

sakura. esa idea era de locos definitivamente pero ahí estaba abrazándola como nunca lo había hecho…

Quien dice que el dolor no une a las personas es por que nunca en su vida han sufrido tanto…

Los minutos pasaban y aun no podía dejar de llorar todos los recuerdos de ese día no cesaban pero no seria la misma débil de siempre por la memoria de sus padres continuaría con su vida y cuando el momento llegara vengaría a sus padres ,paro de llorar, no quería volver a casa pero tampoco tenia donde quedarse.

Sasuke en silencio la observaba había dejado de llorar hacia un rato pero ahora estaba ida, pensativa, podía jurar que sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando la conocía bien pero será buena idea aun no deja de ser una molestia y si apenas y soportaba al dobe de naruto viviendo en su casa, ahora con ella… pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí digo no, ya la traje desde el parque, ya paso un día aquí…

- _me odiare por esto después- _pensó el pelinegro – oye sakura

-sakura!

-SAKURA!!!- ya molesto como odio que me ignoren

--AHHHHHH – se separo inmediato de el no sabia que había pasado,¿ hace cuanto que estaba pensando…?

-hmp molestia... ¿Dónde te piensas quedar?

_Ignoro lo primero no tenia la mas mínima intención de pelear ahora ¿Dónde te piensas quedar?.. Ummm muy buena pregunta eso mismo estaba pensando…_

_-AHIIIIIII QUEDEMONOS CON SASUKITO-SEXY-KUN SIIIII_

_-ahí no tu otra vez _

_-que! Deberías estar feliz soy la voz de tu conciencia_

_.-si claro... además sasuke conoces a sasuke el no nos dejaría quedarnos para el somos una molestia _

_- pero puede que ahora nuestro sasuke-sexy-kun nos deje quedar y ahí lo conquistamos…._

_-oye!! Has estado durmiendo o que te pasa con lo que ha pasado no quiero saber de nadie _

_-oye no seas amargada lo amamos que tiene de malo_

_-en primer lugar yo ya NO lo amo es fue cuando tenia 12 años y el se encargo de matarlo, en segundo lugar aun tengo algunos asuntos pendientes a partir de ahora ya no seré igual…._

Como lo suponía estaba pensando en eso como la conozco sonrió con arrogancia el uchiha.-entonces me vas a responder o te vas a quedar ahí parada.-dijo interrumpiendo la batalla interna de la pelirosada

-es...To no se sasuke-kun…

-¡sakura por dios te encuentras bien ¡! –ahí estaba tsunade abrazándola ella es una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos miel

-si... tsu...Na...De-sama me esta asfixiando!!!

-lo siento-volviendo a su postura normal y mirada seria –bueno sakura se ha decidido dado la resiente situación que te quedes a vivir conmigo un tiempo indefinido en suna será temporal mientras se avanzan las investigaciones empaca tus cosas te espero en la salida de konoha en dos horas…

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido aunque lo negara la idea de que sakura viviera con el no le desagradaba ahora se iría…

Sakura por otro lado estaba en shock tantos acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo y ahora se va es algo que pensó que jamás pasaría lo que mas temía se volvió realidad… ahora había llegado su tiempo tal como sus padres lo dijeron una vez... Es momento de cambiar…

_NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ…._

Se encontraban todos reunidos en un cuartel a alas afueras de konoha la habitación se encontraba oscura tan solo una luz en el centro evitaba la completa oscuridad en una mesa redonda se encontraban todos hasta que un hombre de ojos aguamarina empezó a hablar.

hemos eliminado a los primeros objetivos sin embargo no logramos sacarles la información que necesitábamos seguimos en las mismas…

- dado que el primer plan fallo deberemos esperar un tiempo, las cosas ahora están mas movidas que antes y cualquier movimiento será detectado por el hokage ahora continuaremos con la investigación por la sombra… termino un hombre de ojos negros y piel blanca

-dado que para la investigación requeríamos de esa información no podremos avanzar… respondió el de ojos aguamarina

-tendremos que pensar en algo ¿Qué paso con la chica?

-la chica escapo... No sabemos su localización

- la necesitamos pero por ahora investigaremos a la haruno que tenemos en nuestro poder

-hai!!

-tsunade segura de lo que vas a hacer- hablo un hombre mucho mayor conocido como el tercer hokage

Se encontraban reunidos después de lo ocurrido la aldea se encontraba en alerta máxima los padres de sakura considerados unos prodigios en las artes ninjas fueron vilmente asesinados en busca de información confidencial tanto del clan como de la aldea misma...

-si estoy segura sakura requerirá de entrenamiento es momento que despierte el poder característico del clan haruno

-aunque sea así no podemos olvidar que ya mataron a sus padres por ese poder despertarlo podría causarnos muchos mas problemas…

-yo misma supervisare su entrenamiento…. Es momento que ella defienda lo que sus padres no pudieron con permiso….

-espero que tengas razón… el mismo hokage se sorprendió con una sonrisa apenas perceptible cubierta por una de sus manos

Espero que sea de su agrado no se les olvide dejarme reviews para continuarlo pronto

Chao

Gracias por leer

Sakura uchiha-77


End file.
